Unworthy
by MillionMilesAway
Summary: Ron feels unworthy, but who else is there to help him?


Title: Slughorn's Party

Rating: PG-13

Couples/Ships: R/Lu(Main), H/hr, D/G

Sitting in the corner by the fire, Ronald Weasley stared at the blazing red flames. He suddenly stood up and walked elegantly in his new Dress Robes, towards the staircases. He waited patiently for his two best friends who were now an "item" as the school called them.

Ron was devastated when he found out, he always thought it'd be him and Hermione, but as usual the hero got the girl. He wished he could have what Harry had, Harry had the girl, the fame, the fortune... he seemed to have everything in Ron's eyes. But with the news he put on a brave face and tackled the future. He had learned to accept what had happened since he found out in the summer. Now it was their 7th year and it was Christmas Break and Harry and Hermione had gotten engaged on the first day of Christmas Vacation. Ron wished he could have a girl who'd understand him and cared for him as much as Hermione cared for Harry but that'd never happen, at least he thought.

The soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter walked arm-in-arm down the staircase from their Head girl and Boy suite. Ron put on a smile, he couldn't ruin this night, it was Christmas after all and Slughorn invited everyone in his grade and 6th year to have a party. "Hi mate," Harry said kindly.

"Hi Ron." Hermione smiled gently.

"Hi, Harry, Hermione." Ron said with a smile and nod, "Ready to go?"

The other two nodded and Ron led the way out the portrait. The familiar hallways of Hogwarts twisted and turned but Ron knew all to well the way to Slughorn's office. When he reached this particular hallway, a shocking discovery unfolded before his eyes. There in the middle of the bare hallway stood his sister and his arch enemy Draco Malfoy, in each other's arms, making out.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY SISTER MALFOY!" Ron shouted, punching Draco in the jaw.

"RON! NO!" Ginny ran towards Draco and cradled his head, "Are you alright?"

Looking up at Ron, Ginny's eyes begged him for her to explain herself. Something she hoped he'll let her do.

Ron's eyes blazed with anger, hands clentched in a fist. And with no words, he slowly started making his way towards Slughorn's office. Harry and Hermione sensing he needed to cool off, let him walk off, staying to help Draco and Ginny.

Ron walked until he reached Slughorns office, he knocked, no, rather slammed his fists on the door and didn't stop until a student opened it. A student with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A student who was sporting her nicest choice of fashion, with a pair of raddish earings and a bottlecap necklace. This student no other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Rona--" Her gentle voice, which sounded so unearthly and godlike, was happy but was cut off when Ron walked past her, not paying the slightest attention to her.

Ron didn't even notice the young girl, who now had grown into a vixen. Her body had developed more womanly curves and her face still held a taint of her dreamy look, but now was goodess like. Her face heartshaped, lips red and her small nose positioned nicely in the middle of her face. Her doe eyes, were shining in the light and her flowing blond hair, that now reached her lower back, framed her face and accentuated her newly developed body.

Ron didn't care. He just walked past her, going straight for the drinks. Ron took a butter beer and sat down, chugging all his butter beer in one gulp. 15 minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco walked in. Ron looking rather dishevled, avoided them, and walked out to the hall.

Luna had seen this, she silently decided to follow Ron.

Ron made his way silently out to the courtyard and sat by the big oak tree. Ron shouted, "WHY! WHY! AM I CURSED! AM I NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE HAPPY!"

Then Luna heard it... The sobs, the sad sobs. She understood him. All he wanted was what everyone had, happiness and love, but he felt he didn't deserve it. Slowly the rain began to fall, and soon enough she had been soaked to the bone and so had been Ron. She then slowly walked towards him, her feet making noises on the muddy ground.

Ron looked up to find a blurry figure walking towards him. As it got closer, he registered a few details, it had long blond hair, it had pale skin and had a beautiful choice of wardrobe. It outstretched it's hand and waited for Ron to take it. Ron just felt safe with this person, and once he touched her hands, he felt a surge of electricity go through him.

An unearthly and godlike voice rang out, "Ronald, what are you doing?"

"I don't know..." he sobbed, "I just feel like I dont Belong..."

It broke Luna's heart to witness this and she knew it was because she had fallen in love with Ronald Weasley. She couldn't explain it, but as she watched and observed him every day, her crush developed into an obbsession, and her obbsession grew into love. Something she never expected to happen. Her heart leaped everytime she saw him, or passed by him. And seeing him cry made her feel as if her heart was being torn into a million peices.

She sat on the ground not caring if her dress got runied, what can she say, she was a nature girl. She comforted him by putting his head on her lap. The rain somehow got harder but she didn't care, all that mattered was that Ron got comforted and that he got happy. Luna swept Ron's blazing red hair away from his eyes.

"Whoever you are, I bet you think I'm pathetic?" Ron asked Luna.

"Why would I think you're pathetic? I think you're tough. It takes a real man to show his feelings and emotions." Luna said.

Ron sat back up and turned to face whoever helped him, so he could thank her. What shocked him that it was someone who he knew, but wasn't very close to. But yet he was breathtaken by her looks. She had helped him get through a tough time. A time where he needed his friends but they weren't there, instead someone he wasn't even close to was.

"Luna, thanks, I really needed someone here with me." Ron said, as he stood up and began to make his way towards the school.

Then Luna's uneartly voice rang out again, "I understand how you feel... You feel rejected, you want to be know,and loved as everyone else.. You want too have a life of you're own where you can feel happy." Luna looked up and locked eyes with Ron, she stood up and walked up to him.

"How do you know?" Ron inquired.

"Because I feel the same way." Luna explained it just like that.

"No one loves me Luna. No one." Ron said, walking away once more.

"Someone does, she just hopes you feel the same way." Luna said, taking a brave leap, kissing Ron without warning.

Ron couldn't think, he was shocked but in a few seconds he began kissing her back. The rain stopped but neither the two noticed. They were both caught up in each other. Ron, put his arms around Luna's slim waist and Luna put her arms around Ron's neck. Within moments the kiss ended.

Ron said nothing but smiled and Luna imediately got the message, he felt the same way. Nothing would every be the same every again...

THE END...

Authors Notes: please give me some feedback Im a bit rusty...


End file.
